I'm Coming Home
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: "Come back alive. It would be an awfully empty galaxy without you". The way Mass Effect 3 SHOULD of ended.   GarrusxFemShep. WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MASS EFFECT 3!


**So I've just finished Mass Effect 3. I loved the fighting and sobbed when certain characters died (the way they died moved me that much)! However, the entire game was ruined for me by the ending. [SPOILER! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME] I knew that Shepard was going to die and thought it would be bitter sweet but come on! The ending wasn't bitter sweet it was just crap! Every decision I had made up to then was meaningless, there are so many questions left unanswered and we don't know what happens to the other characters that survive! **

**Anyway, I had a romance with Garrus so I'm left feeling very, very unsatisfied. Because of this, I decided to write how I think it should have ended. It's certainly not my best work but I feel I need to sooth the pain of other GarrusxShepard fans! **

**I don't descriptive what my Shepard looks like because everyone has their own version so just picture that when your reading :)**

**The end isn't to good but I couldn't decided how to end it so I'm saying sorry in advance!**

**This is dedicated to, as mentioned before, all the Garrus and Shepard fans (or anyone in general) that were left feeling displeased with the ending of Mass Effect 3.**

* * *

><p>Cassidy Shepard laid there dying. Her entire body was severely burned and she had lost a lot of blood due to her injuries. Cassidy groaned in pain as she tried to move but she felt so weak and her body was starting to shut down.<p>

"Sir! We found someone!" a voice shouted in the distance. Shepard slowly opened her eyes and opened her mouth to call out for help but nothing came out.

"It's Shepard! We need medical help ASAP!" another voice yelled. Cassidy attempted to stay awake but no matter how hard she tried, her eyes kept drooping close until she finally lost conscious.

* * *

><p>"<em>Never knew you had a weakness for men with scars. Well, why the hell not? There's nobody in this galaxy I respect more than you. And if we can figure out a way to make it work, then...yeah. Definitely".<em>

Garrus?

"_I've never considered cross-species intercourse. And damn, saying it doesn't help. Now I feel dirty and clinical"._

"_I'll find some music...and do some research to figure out how this thing should work. I'll either be a night to treasure or a horrible interspecies-awkwardness thing". _

What is this?

"_You know me. I always like to savour the last shot before popping the heat sink...wait, that metaphor just went somewhere horrible". _

"_Right, cause I'm in a great place to optimize firing algorithms right now". _

"_Part of me thinks we're crazy for even considering...blowing off steam but I want to try it with you. I want a few moments that are just for us, before we throw ourselves into hell for the good of the galaxy". _

Are these...

"_If you were a turian, I'd be complimenting your waist or your fringe. So...your, uh, hair looks good...and your waist is...very supportive". _

"_I just...I've seen so many things go wrong Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis...I want something to go right. Just once. Just...," _

...my memories?

"_The scars are starting to fade. I remember they drove you wild...but I can go out and get all new ones if it'll help". _

Garrus.

"_The vids mentioned it might go something like that". _

I must be dreaming.

"_Glad to know my romantic, uh...skills made an impression". _

I need to wake up.

"_I'm Garrus Vakarian, and this is now my favourite spot on the Citadel"._

I need to see him.

"_There, there. It's okay. I know there are other things you're good at". _

I need to touch him.

"_I was thinking it's a good excuse to remind the ones you care about that...well, you care about them". _

I need to hold him.

"_No, I think we're about to kick the Reapers back into whatever black hole they crawled out of. Then, we're going to retire somewhere warm and tropical and live off the royalties from the vids. Maybe even find out what a turian-human baby looks like". _

I need to kiss him.

"_Not sure if turian heaven is the same as yours but if this goes sideways and we both end up there...meet me at the bar. I'm buying"._

I need to tell him...

"_And Shepard...forgive the insubordination but your boyfriend has an order for you...come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you". _

...that I love him.

* * *

><p>Cassidy's eyes snapped opened and she was greeted by the sight of a white ceiling. She blinked several times before she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, wincing slightly in pain.<p>

"Where am I?" she whispered softly to herself as she looked around the room. Her eyes widened in surprise and relief when she saw a certain turian sleeping on a chair beside her bed.

"Garrus," she stared at the sleeping turian for a few moments, as tears of joy slid down her cheeks. Quickly wiping them away, she kissed his head before she started caressing his cheek.

"Garrus? Wake up," she called softly. Garrus remained motionless for a few seconds before he slowly opened his eyes. He promptly sat up when he saw that Cassidy was awake and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in the side of her neck.

"Cassidy, you're awake. Thank turian," he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A couple of ground soldier's found you and brought you to the hospital. You've been through several surgeries and asleep for a week," Garrus pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes for a few moments before he crashed his lips onto hers.

When Garrus finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against her, "I love you so much".

"I love you too Garrus," she whispered before pecking his lips.

"You have to stop this habit of almost getting yourself killed," Garrus joked.

"Don't you remember? You ordered me to come back alive. It takes more than an army of reapers to kill me," Cassidy chuckled softly. Garrus leant forward and kissed her softly.

"You always were a stubborn one".

* * *

><p><strong>Several years later<strong>

"It's a healthy obsession," Garrus argued.

Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest, "He's 5".

"Precisely! A healthy obsession. When I was his age, I was able to pull a gun apart, clean it and put it back together," Garrus chuckled as he picked up one of his sniper rifles.

"Uh ha. We only need two killers in the family Garrus," She smiled as she placed her hand over his.

"What's the fun of having a kid if I can't teach him how to use my guns?" Garrus complained as he put the rifle down.

"You can teach him everything you know when he's older". A smirk appeared on Cassidy's face, "But I know what we can do to keep you entertained until he is older". She placed her hand on his chest before she started drawing shapes with her fingers.

"We'll still be doing this long after he's grown up," Garrus wrapped his arms around Cassidy's waist.

"I love you Garrus Vakarian," Cassidy wrapped her arms around the turian's neck before she started kissing the scar on his face.

"Is that so Mrs Vakarian? Well then I suppose I love you too," He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. A smile appeared on his face before he started ravishing her face with kisses.

"Mum! Dad! That's so gross!" a little voice whined. The two quickly pulled away to find a little drell standing in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie," Cassidy cooed as she walked over to the alien child and hugged him, kissing both cheeks.

"Yuck mum," the drell groaned as he quickly wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands.

Garrus chuckled at the kid's behaviour, "You know Thane, a big boy accepts his mother's kisses and even kisses her back".

"I'm a big boy," he chirped before kissing Cassidy's cheek. "See! I'm a big boy!"

"Come on kiddo. I promised you that I'd take you to the shoreline since it's a hot day," Garrus said. Thane nodded excitedly before he dashed outside.

"Go after him. You know how excited he gets around water. I'll catch up shortly," Cassidy told the turian. Garrus nodded before giving her a quick kiss and raced after Thane.

A smile appeared on Cassidy's face. It had been 9 years since the Reaper invasion. By some miracle, she, Garrus and millions of others survived. However, due to the serious extent of her injuries, most of her body had to be replaced by modern technology. She had to learn how to walk and do everyday tasks again but Garrus stayed by her side the entire way. The two later married before moving to a small, peaceful, tropical island and were living a very comfortable life thanks to the council.

It was about four years ago when they came across the baby drell; who they later called Thane in honour of the late assassin. He had been abandoned by his parents so Garrus and Cassidy, having long ago decided they wanted to adopt a child, took him into their care.

Despite all the crap that had happened to her, everything had turned out for the best. The Reapers were gone, she had a husband who she was madly in love with, a son and a life she never dreamed she would have. Life really couldn't get much better.

"Hurry up mum!" Thane yelled out.

"Coming honey".

* * *

><p><strong>Do I feel better now? Hell yes! I would have loved it if something like this had happened (I don't really care how but I just want a HAPPY ENDING)!<strong>

**Now, I'm off to play Mass Effect 2 and deny that the last 6 minutes of Mass Effect 3 happened.**

**Oh and in case you couldn't tell, the words in**_ italics_** were things that Garrus has said in the pasted. **


End file.
